


Morning Light

by bubblebee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a creeper, Drabble, Fluff, He likes to watch Erik sleep, Kinda, Real short fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebee/pseuds/bubblebee
Summary: Charles always wakes up first.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction. Please go easy on me, please be kind, and let me know what you think!

Charles always woke up first, used to getting up early for his classes while he was at Oxford. Now it just happened naturally, no matter how late he stayed up, he never seemed to sleep longer than Erik did. Charles always thought that the world could end in a fiery bang and Erik would soundly sleep right through it. 

Charles would never say that he minded, however, when he was blessed the view that he got upon awakening. Erik in slumber and Erik in motion always sent Charles reeling with just how much of a *difference* there was. Erik was gorgeous when he was awake, of course. Always eager to start the day, to start training so he could be as strong as ever when he went to face Shaw. Unrelenting, until he got exactly what he'd been hoping to achieve. Whether it was moving a satellite dish or rearranging the pots and pans in the cabinets with out touching a single one.

When he was asleep, however, the fire constantly burning within him seemed to die down to a soft simmer. Embers floating, just barely burning, waiting for the spark of Erik's wakefull mind to bring the embers roaring alive again. Erik looked almost soft and, dare he say it, *peaceful* when he was asleep, despite the occasional nightmare that plagued his slumbering thoughts. 

Charles was forever grateful for the moments when he woke before Erik did, because it meant he got to see Erik as no one ever did before, as his most vunerable. Although that's not saying much, because Erik looked as though he could kill someone from within even the deepest of dreams.

When Erik first slipped into Charles' bed at night, Charles was surprised to say the least, because he never thought that Erik would ever trust him enough to lie down beside him and throw all his defenses down. To allow Charles to see him so unguarded and unprotected. He was honoured, Charles was, because he'd been fighting tirelessly to get Erik to trust him, even just a little. 

He never expected for Erik to trust him *this much* though. This was more than he could ever hope for. 

Now that Charles had his trust, he was going to prove to Erik that he wasn't unprotected, and he never would be again, because he had Charles right there next him, ready to fight off anything that might threaten to harm Erik. He'd defend him with all his being against any nightmares or any other forces that dared to wander uninvited into Charles' home. 

As far as Charles was concerned, Erik was his, and he would always fight to protect what was his. No matter what.


End file.
